Letter To Logan
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory and Logan break up. Rory meets someone she knows fron Stars Hollow High. Rory writes Logan a Letter, but what does it say?
1. Chapter 1

**Letter To Logan**

Chapter 1

2 weeks after graduation Rory starts her new Job on the campaign trail but she misses Logan. Her first day Rory meets her fellow reporters. They go out for a drink at the pub in Iowa to get to know the other reporters. They all have a round of drinks but Rory only has a juice because she doesn't want a hangover on her first day of work.

"Always the sober one, arn't you Rory" Amanda remarks making the other reporter laughs

"Amanda Kayla Mackenzie, wow, this is a surprise" Rory says hugging Amanda

"It is, last time I saw you was before you ditched us Stars Hollow girls for a bigger and better High school" Amanda remarks

"So your engaged, Who's the lucky guy?" Rory asks seeing Amanda's engagement ring

"Tyler Carlson" Amanda answers "He's the blonde haired guy behind you, he is also a reporter with us on the campaign trail"

Rory turns around and looks at Tyler and he almost looks a like to Logan and Rory's face turns to a frown and Amanda notices.

"Rory, is everything Ok?" Amanda questions "You like like your about to cry"

"Im fine, Tyler just looks almost simualar to my ex Logan" Rory replys "We broke up 2 weeks ago after my graduation"

"Im so sorry Rory" Amanda says

"Hey it's not your fault, maybe Im just not the commitment type of person" Rory tells Amanda

"I doubt that very much Rory" Amanda says

"Let me see I couldn't make my relationship work with Dean either the 3 times we where dating and Jess well he was the one how couldn't commit in that relationship but with Logan I thought it was different, I thought he was the one but..." Rory tell Amanda and get cut off

"So what happened with you and this Logan guy?" Amanda asks

"We had been dating for my last 3 years of college and I was and am in love with him. But he asked me to marry him infornt of all my family and a room full of my grandparents friends and I just couldn't say yes to him, I wasn't ready and he didn't want a long distance relationship so we broke up" Rory confess's

"Just cause you turned him down doesn't make you not be able to commit..." Amanda affirms but Rory cuts her off

"I don't want to talk about this no more. I think im just going to go back to the hotel" Rory says getting up and walking out of the pub

Rory arrives back at her hotel room in Iowa and lies on the bed and curls up. Rory falls asleep thinking about Logan, also about what Amanda said. A while later Amanda enters her hotel room and it is the same room as Rory. Tyler is roomed with anoth reporter and his name is James Dean.

The next day is the first day of the campaign trail and Rory works with 3 other reporters and Amanda. At lunch time Rory rings and talks to her mum for a bit before they head to there next interview. As the week goes on they move away from Iwoa and head to another part od the country. About 3 weeks later when they are in Minniesota Amanda finds out the she is 2 months (6 weeks) pregnant. Amanda tells Tyler first and they are really excited about the news. They also tell the other reporters and Amanda tells Rory before the other reporters. On there first day off Tyler and Amanda books a appointment for that day. Amanda gets an ultrasound done and its the first time that they get to see there baby.

They continue on the campaign trail and Amanda tells her boss about her condition and tell her that lastest she can leave the trail is 6 months. In November, 1 and a half months since the campaign trail started they arrive in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Rory has been sick for the last couple of weeks and throwing up in the mornings. Rory has just put it down to stress and not getting to much sleep. She hasn't even realised she has missed her period.

It is Friday there last day before a 4 day break on the campaign trail and they just finsished work. Amanda tells Rory that she is taking Rory to the doctors and Rory keeps protesting that its just a bug. Amanda and Rory catch a cab to the doctors clinic and Rory gets seen to. Amanda who is 3 months pregnant goes in with Rory. The doctor takes Rory's blood and does a few tests. An hour later the doctor comes back with Rory's results.

"Congradualations Miss Gilmore your 2 months (7 weeks) Pregnant" The Doctors tell Rory

"Pregnant, 7 weeks" Rory mutters to herself processing the information

"Yes, I would like to do and ultrasound today to sort out your Due date if thats ok with you" The Doctor says Rory nods

"Amanda, please stay?" Rory asks when Amanda starts walking out of the room

Amanda does stay and the doctor does the ultrasound and when the doctor puts the gel on her stomach she squirms at the coldness.

"Ok so, here is the head" the Doctor tells Rory showing her the screen and continues talking pointing to things on the screen

"Both you and the baby are healthy, you wiill need to cut out any stress and eat healthy" the Doctor telling Rory "and Your due date is 29, June 2011"

Rory gets 3 ultrasound pictures and they leave the doctors office. They go back to the hotel and Rory is lying on the hotel bed.

"So, It's Logans?" Amanda questions

"Yeah" Rory answerd

"You know what your going to do?" Amanda asks

"Yes, Im going to keep it" Rory annouces

"No I mean about Logan?" Amanda asks

"No I don't know about that, but first I need to tell mum so Im flying to Hartford tomorrow since we have 4 days off" Rory mentions

"I'll join you, I want to see Stars Hollow, I haven't been back since I started at Oxford" Amanda replys

"Sure, why don't you bring Tyler and he can meet Lane, Zach and there twin boys Kwon and Steve, they are 3 now" Rory tells Amanda

"Sure, Tylers been asking to come and see Stars Hollow." Amanda says "Im going to find Tyler and let him know the plan"

Amanda leaves and Rory starts packing running to the bathroom every so often to throw up. When Amanda comes back she starts packing.

The next day they all fly out to Hartford and Lorelai picks them up from the airport. Lorelai drives them to the Gilmore-Danes house. When they get there Luke is there waiting for them. Amanda tells Lorelai and Luke that she is going to Tyler around the town and let Rory catch up with her mum and soon to be Stepfather.

"Hey Rory" Luke says handing a cup to Rory "Coffee"

Rory shakes her head keeping her mouth closed trying not to smell the coffee or she will throw up.

"You have never turned down coffee, you must seriously sick" Lorelai says putting her hand to Rory's forehead

"No, not sick, just 2 months (7 weeks) pregnant. Baby doesn't seem to like the smell of coffee" Rory announces smiling "Your going to be a grandmother in June"

"When did you find out?" Luke asks

"Well you know how I have been sick for the past 2 weeks well yesterday after work, Amanda dragged me to the doctors," Rory tells her mum and Luke

"Good on her" Luke says "Congradulation Rory"

"Thanks Luke" Rory says

"My baby's having a baby" Lorelai says hugging Rory

"So you told Limo boy?" Lorelai asks

"No, I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have" Rory confess's

"Rory there is no easy way to do this, you just need to tell him. He at least needs to know" Luke says

"Sweetie Lukes right there is no easy way about doing this, do what you feels right for you, but you need to tell him" Lorelai adds

"Thanks mum, Thanks Luke. Im going to Lane's" Rory says

"Sure sweetie, see you later" Lorelai says

Rory leaves the house and bumps into Amanda and Tyler who are heading up the drive.

"Hey Amanda, Im heading to Lane's do you want to come?" Rory asks

"Sure" Amanda says

They walk to Lanes and they talk.

"So Tyler, where does your family live?" Rory asks

"London" Tyler says "I went to Oxford Uni, thats where I meet Amanda"

"So what college did you go to?" Tyler asks

"Yale" Rory says

A few minutes later they get to Lane's and Rory knocks on the door. Zach opens the door and lets them in.

"Hey Rory" Lane says coming to the door then sees Amanda "Hey Amanda this is my husband Zach"

"Hey Lane" Amanda tells Lane "This is Tyler my Fiancee"

"Hi" Lane and Zach says shaking Amanda an Tylers hands

They all head into the lounge and the twins hears Rory. They come running in and hugs Rory's legs. After Zach puts the twins down for a nap the adults talk. Amanda tells Lane and Zach about her engagment and her pregnancy. Rory tells Lane that she is pregnant and Lane squeals with excitment.

Later they leave and they go back to Rory's mums place and her grandparents are there. They hug Rory and Rory tells them that she is pregnant. At first she thinks that her grandmother is going to yell but she doesn't, she just hugs Rory. Richard and Emily stays for dinner and then heads home around 8:00pm.

Later that night Rory is in her room and she decides to write Logan a letter and writes his address in Palo Alto, San Francisco. The letter reads:

Saturday the 5th of November 2010

Hi Logan

I know I hurt you really bad and Im sorry I turned you down. I just need you to know that Im 7 weeks pregnant and you have the right to know because your the father. I found out yesterday. The doctor told me the due date is around the 29th of June 2011. I don't deserve or need anything from you because I have the support of all my family and Stars Hollow. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I all ready have, it's not fair on you to do that because I have allready caused you so much pain. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Hope everything with your new Job is good. Here is a picture of my ultrasound.

From Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd

Rory Gilmore-Hayden

Amanda comes in later and sleeps on the trundle bed. During the night both Rory and Amanda get up to throw up in the bathroom.

Logan opens the envelope and finds a letter. Logan opens the letter and the ultrasound drops to the floor and Logan does't notice. Logan reads the Letter from Rory out loud.

Saturday the 5th of November 2010

Hi Logan

I know I hurt you really bad and Im sorry I turned you down. I just need you to know that Im 7 weeks pregnant and you have the right to know because your the father. I found out yesterday. The doctor told me the due date is around the 29th of June 2011. I don't deserve or need anything from you because I have the support of all my family and Stars Hollow. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I all ready have, it's not fair on you to do that because I have allready caused you so much pain. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Hope everything with your new Job is good. Here is a picture of my ultrasound.

From Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd Rory Gilmore-Hayden

Logan finds the ultrasound picture on the floor. Logan is shocked and sits down on his couch.

"What the Hell?" Logan asks "A letter"

"Rory's pregnant, Wow" Honor says then his home phone rings

Logan answers the phone to Stephanie on the other end.

"Hey Logan, hows it going?" Stephanie asks

"Ok. Have you heard from Rory?" Logan asks madly

"Sorry no Logan, why?" Stepahnie asks

"Rory sent me a letter, telling me she is 2 months pregnant, but she doesn't need anything from me because she doesn't want to hurt me then says hope is all good with my new job and sends me an ultrasound photo, she didn't want to move on and then this letter shows up" Logan asks "What the hell is she thinking?"

"Wow" Stephanie says "Logan you need to clam down"

Steph talks to Logan for a few minutes before Colin gets the phone from Stephanie and talks to Logan.

2 months later in January Rory is 4 months (15 weeks) pregnant and Amanda is 6 months (24 weeks) pregnant it is a week before they go to Palo Alto, California. Rory has finished work and is heading to her hotel when she gets a call.

"Hi this is Tracey Frazer from the New York Times, I beleive you applied for a Job here about 3 months ago is that right?" Tracey asks

"Yes" Rory replys

"Well a position has just opened up and we got a call from a Mitchum Huntsberger about how you would make a good editor for the newspeper, so I would like to offer you the job" Tracey responds

"That's great, there is just one thing, Im 4 months pregnant at the moment but I will need to take time off around when Im due" Rory say

"Of course" Tracey says "And Congradulations"

"Well then, I accept" Rory says

"That's great, can you start it 4 weeks?" Tracey asks

"Yes, I can, Thank you" Rory says and hangs up

Rory rings her mum and tells her about the job offer she got. They are both excited about Rory's new job. Once she gets off the phone she tells Amanda about her Job offer she got. That night they start heading to Palo Alto, San Francisco

Thanks For Reading It will be updated soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They arrive in Palo Alto on the Monday, It is hers, Tylers and Amanda's last week on the campaign trail.  
Rory books a ultrasound apointment for the Saturday Morning at 8:30am because it is her day off and her last day on the campaign trail is Friday.

Rory, Tyler and Amanda attend all the press conferences and what ever thay need too for that week.  
Amanda has a pregnancy appointment on the Friday night after work and Tyler goes with her.  
Friday night when Amanda arrives back at the hotel room Rory is watching Tv and sitting with her hands on her stomach.

"So how did your appointment go?" Rory asks

"Good, everythings right on schedule the doctor said" Amanda tells Rory

"So do you want t o go shopping tomorrow after my apointment?' Rory asks "I could do with more Materinty clothes"

"Sure, we will just have to make it back for the farwell drinks" Amanda says

"Yeah, Non Alcoholic drinks for us" Rory remarks making Amanda laugh

"So I'll meet you outside the doctors clinic" Amanda says

"Sure" Rory replys "Night Amanda"

"Night Rory" Amanda says

* * *

Rory sleeps during the night and starts feelling her baby kick for the first time. Rory smiles and just lies there.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Rory questions talking to herself "I don't know anymore"

Rory falls asleep thinking and talking to herself.

* * *

The next morning Rory wakes up at 7:30am and leaves the hotel catching a cab to the doctors office with Amanda.  
They go in and Amanda waits with Rory until her name is called and Rory goes through and Amanda waits for Rory.  
The doctor tells Rory to lift her shirt up and the doctor puts the gel stuff on her stomach that is now has a baby bump.  
The doctor does his thing with the wand showing her on the screen.

"Do you want to know the Sex?" the Doctor asks

"Yes, please" Rory responds nodding her head.

"Congradulations Miss Gilmore your having a Baby girl." the Doctor says

"Where will you be continuing your pregnancy or will it be here?" the Doctor asks

"New York, I got a job there" Rory tells the Doctor

"Well here is a list of OBGYN's in New York." the Doctor says

"Dr Rosanna Roshan" Rory tells the doctor picking a name of the list

"Good pick, she is one of the top OB's in New York, you will be in good hands, I'll send her your file and tell her that you will be calling  
her to book an apointment for 6 weeks time" the Doctor says and gives Rory Roshans number.

* * *

Rory gets the number and ultrasound photo and Rory leaves the doctors clinic with Amanda. Rory and Amanda goes to the Palo Alto mall.  
Finn, Colin, Logan, Honor, Rosemary and Stephanie are all ready at the mall wandering around trying to keep Logan's mind of Rory.  
When Rory and Amanda gets to the mall the first thing they do is go to the maternity wear shop so Rory can buy some more maternity wear.  
Afterwards they head to the baby store and Logan thinks sees Rory but she doesn't see Logan because she is too busy talking to Amanda.

"Was that Rory?" Logan asks Stephanie

"I don't know what your talking about Logan" Stephanie says "All I saw was 2 girls walk past us, I didn't see who they where, Im sorry Logan"

"We all know you miss reporter Girl" Colin says

"It was Rory, Im sure of it" Logan says

"If it was Rory don't you think she would of stopped" Honor says

"I don't know, Maybe she didn't see us" Logan says

Logan decides to go into the baby store with Finn, Rosemary, Stephanie, Colin and Honor who want to look at baby things.  
They walk past the soft toy section and picks up a soft toy Puppy.

* * *

"Do you think this is gender neutral?" Logan asks

"No, I think the monkey looks more gender neutral" Honor says

"I agree, The Monkey" Stephanie says agreeing with Honor

"Ok I'll go for the monkey" Logan says

"So why you getting the stuffed toy?" Finn asks

"I want to show Rory, I care" Logan says "and want to be involved in the babys life"

* * *

Rory is in the baby clothes section and talking to Amanda.

"So you thought of any names for him?" Rory questions Amanda

"Well Tyler likes Daniel after his uncle but I like Lucas better plus it is my grandfathers middle name but we can't decide" Amanda says  
"We have other but those are our top to favourites because of the family thing"

"Well why not Daniel Lucas or Lucas Daniel" Rory suggests "If you want to to keep Lucas in the family as a middle name then you could do Daniel Lucas"

"That's great Idea Rory, I talk to Ty about it, see what he thinks" Amanda says thanking Rory

"So you guys planning on his last name, Carlson or Mackenzie or both?" Rory asks

"Well we haven't really decided yet" Amanda says

* * *

"What about you for your daughter?" Amanda says

"No solid names yet, but I think I should have Lorelai somewhere in her name even if it's just her middle name and as for last name.  
I think I should have Logans last name in it" Rory tells Amanda

"Thats a great Idea Rory" Amanda says looking through clothes

"Am I doing the right thing?" Rory asks

"I can't tell you if your doing the right thing Rory, Iv'e never been in your possition" Amanda says

"So what do you think of this?" Amanda asks holding up a little oncie with a puppy on it

Rory nodds her head at it. "Cute, but I don't think so Amanda" Rory remarks "I don't think Tyler would want his son wearing that"

* * *

Rory and Amanda are talking when she hears Logan and his friends voices all at once behind her.

"Ace" Logan verbalizes

"Rory" Honor, Stephanie and Rosemary says

"Reporter girl" Colin and Finn says

* * *

"It looks like your wanted. Im going to go find Tyler, you talk to blondie and I'll meet you at the farwell drinks" Amanda tells Rory and she laughs

"Yeah, see you then" Rory says "Bye Amanda"

Rory turns around to Logan, Honor, Stephanie, Rosemary, Colin and Finn all looking at her, they can tell that she actually is pregnant  
because of her baby bump. Logan is holding a stuffted Monkey Animal and Rory smiles.

"Hi Logan, Honor, Stephanie, Rosemary, Colin, Finn" Rory says

"Hey Rory" Logan tells Rory holding the Monkey up "Im buying this for our baby"

Rory starts getting all emotional and crying. Logan dosen't know why thinking she hates the choose of animal.

"I can change it" Logan says

"Don't you dear" Rory reveals "She's going to love it"

Rory puts a hand over her mouth because she let the sex of the baby slip out.

* * *

Logan's face lights up when Rory says that it's a girl.  
Rory realise that she just told Logan the sex of the baby that way.

"A girl" Logan says smileling and Rory nods

"Im sorry I just blurted it out, thats not how I wanted to tell you" Rory tells Logan all emotional

"So how where you going to tell me, huh, in another letter?" Logan asks getting mad

"I can't do this here" Rory replys then walks off out of the store

* * *

Stephanie, Rosemary and Honor all follows her.

"Rory, how could you of thought a letter was the right way to go about telling Logan?" Honor questions

"I, I just thought it was, I didn't want to hurt him anymore so if he didn't have to see me when he found out it would be best" Rory says all emotional

"You should of known there was no easy way to do it" Rosemary tells Rory

"I do know, My mum and Luke my mums finacee said the same thing" Rory says

* * *

Logan goes to the counter to pay for the monkey still then goes to find Rory.  
Finn and Colin follow behind him.

"Rory, Im sorry, it just..." Logan says and Rory cuts him off

"Im sorry too Logan, I handled it all wrong, a letter was the wrong way to go about it. It's just I did want to cause anymore pain or hurt by showing up at your door" Rory tell Logan crying

"Shh Ace, even though you went the wrong way about this, I forgive you" Logan says hugging Rory and then wipping her tears away

* * *

She is in the middle of kissing Logan when her cell rings and she pulls away from Logan to answer it expecting it to be one of her friends from the campaign trail.

"Hello" Rory says

"Hello Rory, I heard about your New Job in New York at the Times as editor" Mitchum says "Also congradulations on the pregnancy"

"Like you didn't allready know Mitchum, you where the one who recommened me for the Job, Why?" Rory asks  
"I thought you told me that I wouldn't make a good reporter"

Logan and Honors mouth drops open when she hears Rory says Mitchum

* * *

"Ok you got me Rory I did, I was wrong about you. I have been following your work on the campaign trail and it is exceptional.  
I just thought since now your pregnant you would need another Job because you have stated that very clearly so I talked to a friends at the New York Times  
and I thought that the editor job would be perfect for you." Mitchum says

"And the catch would be?" Rory asks and Logan gets interested in the conversation so he gets closer to Rory and puts one arm over her shoulder  
and the other around her waist laying his head on her shoulder.

"Well for one my son need to be involved in his childs life, Also me and Shira want to be involved as well, not as much as Logan but all the grandparent  
stuff we want to be involed in that. Also you two will need to think about getting married because it is not propor for woman in society to have kids and not be married. Also we want you to come for dinner soon before you start at the times so we can get to talk more formally, and you will be welcomed into out home not like last time" Mitchum says and Rory start getting up tight listening to Micthum's demands.

Logan whispers in her ear to calm down not wanting anything to happen to the baby.

"And what if I don't argee to these or some of them?" Rory asks

"Well for one I can easily make a phone call about the job and you will no longer have it" Mitchum says "So do we have a deal"

* * *

Rory doesn't get a chance to reply because Logan grabs the cell from her and talks to his father.  
Rory tells Logan's friends that she is going to the bathroom and Honor, Stephanie and Rosemarry goes with her.

"Logan" Mitchum says "You heard all that"

"Yes dad it's me, and I did; you really don't need to blackmail Rory into getting her to agree" Logan says

"But I did it all for you" Mitchum says "Getting her the job, getting your mum to agree with this whole thing."

"Well blackmail isn't the way dad" Logan says "And anyway, we where getting somewhere just before you called"

"Fine the blackmail will stop, but I at least want to be involved in the kids life" Mitchum tells Logan

"You mean your granddaughters life?" Logan asks

"She's having a girl?" Mitchum questions

"Yes, I told you we where getting somewhere" Logan says

* * *

In the bathroom Rory gets changed out of her streachy T-Shirt and puts on her new maternity top, so she is more confortable.  
She is putting it on when Honor, Stephanie and Rosemarry walks in.

"Why you getting changed?" Honor asks

"Well this morning all the maternity clothes I had which was not many where all dirty so I put on a top that I had that would just fit  
but I brought some more maternity clothes earlier so I changed into it which fits better and more confortalbe" Rory tells them

"You should know, Logan missed you like crazy after you guys broke up. After you sent him that letter he asked me if I had seen or talked to you" Stephanie says

"I didn't mean to hurt him" Rory tells them "That was never my intention"

"We know you didn't" Honor, Stephanie and Rosemary replys

"So all three of you are pregnant?" Rory asks

"Yes Im 4 months (14 weeks)" Stepahnie reveals

"Im 5 months (24 weeks)" Honor annouces

"And I am 4 months (17 weeks)" Rosemary says

* * *

Before they leave the bathroom Rory, Honor, Stephanie and Rosemary all uses the toilet.  
They wash there hands then leaves the bathroom. They are heading back to where they left Colin, Finn and Logan.  
On there way back Logan, Finn and Colin comes up behind Rory, Stephanie and Rosemary. They all give all 3 of the Girls a fright.

"God Logan, are you trying to scare a pregnant woman to death?" Rory asks hitting Logan's arm with her hand

"Yeah, Colin?" Stephanie asks hitting his arm with her hand

"Finn?" Rosemary question hitting him with her hand

"Oh where sorry Luvs" Finn says

"Sorry Steph" Colin says

"Yeah Ace where sorry" Logan says wrapping his arm around Rory then noticed she is wearing a different top "You changed"

"Yeah, I have into a maternity top on now" Rory says "The other top was my other clothes, the other top just fitted"

* * *

"Well I talked to my dad, you don't need to worry about him blackmailing you" Logan says

"How?" Rory asks

"I have my ways Ace" Logan tells her

"Why didn't tell me about the New Job at the Times?" Logan asks

"I..." Rory says but Logan cuts her off then tell her about opening an office in New York

"Have you had lunch yet?" Logan asks

"No" Rory replys shaking her head

"Then why don't we get some" Logan says Rory just nods

* * *

Rory, Logan, Honor, Colin, Stephanie, Finn and Rosemary all goes to the food court and gets some lunch.  
They order and Logan pays for lunch and takes it to a table, they sit down and eat.  
Rory has a salad and they all look at Rory strangely.

"Your eating a Salad" Stephanie says "I've never seen you eat healthy"

"It's Logan's fault" Rory says "She caught Logan's healthy habbit before she's even born"

Everyone laughs even Honor "Hey, thats a good thing" Logan says "Not like your coffee addiction"

"Don't you dear start on about that Logan, Im sure you wont want to see a grumpy Gilmore who has been deprived of coffee for the past  
3 months because she's pregnant with your child" Rory says to Logan and hears the girls laugthing

"Im sorry Ace" Logan says then kisses Rory

* * *

After lunch they walk around for a few minutes more before Rory asks Logan to drop her off at her hotel so she can have a nap.

"Surething Ace" Logan says

They walk out of the mall to Logans car and they all hop in and Finn drives them to the hotel Rory is staying at.  
Logan sits beside Rory who is tired. Honor sits in the back with Stephanie and Colin. Rosemary sits in the front beside Finn.  
After Finn pulls out of the mall car park Rory lies agaisn't Logan who has his arm around her. Rory drifts of to sleep agaisnt Logan.  
Rory has her eyes shut when the baby kicks and she grabs Logans hand and places it on her stomach so Logan feel their daughter kick.  
Logan places a kiss on Rory's forehead not wanting to wake her up. Logan just watches her sleep.

* * *

They arrive at the hotel and Rory feels the car stop and wakes up.  
Rory hops out of tha car and grabs her shopping and handbag.  
Logan also hops out of the car and walks in with Rory and takes the elevator to her hotel room.  
When they get to the room Rory unlocks the door and they go in.

"Come to dinner at my place later" Logan says

"I have farwell drinks with some of the reporters on the campaign trail at 5:00pm" Rory says

"Well afterward then, I can call me when your finsihed and I can pick you up" Logan says "Plus I want to celebrate us back together"

"Are we back together as a couple?" Rory asks "Or is it just the baby thats brought us together?"

"Ace where's this coming from. Im with you because I love you, not because of the baby. Iv'e missed you like crazy these past few months" Logan says with his arms around her "I want us to be a family Ace, Me, you and our baby girl"

"I love you Logan" Rory says "I would love to have dinner with you"

* * *

"Also why not stay at mine instead of here" Logan says

"Sure" Rory says "I can check out later when you pick me up"

"Im going to head of now and don't forget make it non Alcoholic drinks, see you later Ace" Logan remarks kissing Rory

Rory and Logan are kissing when Amanda comes in.  
Logan pulls away and leaves walking past Rory's room mate Amanda.

* * *

After Logan leaves Amanda gets Rory to talk.

"So that's Logan?" Amanda asks "I thought it could of been the Aussie"

"Yeah anf the Aussie is Finn, Logan's friend" Rory tells Amanda "So you found Tyler in the end"

"I did" Amanda replys

"Thats good" Rory says

"I noticed at the mall how he called you Ace, So why does Logan call you Ace?" Amanda asks

"It is in as Ace Reporter" Rory says

"Nice nickname" Amanda tells Rory

"Does Tyler have one for you?" Rory asks

"Well some times he shortens it to Manda but other that that no not really" Amanda says

* * *

At 4:00 they both hop into the shower one after the other. After the shower they get changed into there materinity clothes.  
Rory wears a turquiose portia maternity dress with flats, her hear tied up and her make up on. Also a turquiose necklace and earings.  
Amanda wears a red marternity dress and black flats. She puts on her make up and a granet necklace that Tyler gave her for christmas.  
They both head down stairs and meets up with the other reporters and head out.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**  
**It will be updated soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They get to the pub where they are having the farwell drinks.  
They order drinks and finds a table. Rory and Amanda both have tomato juices.  
They all head back to the hotel at 7:30pm because Tyler and Amanda have a 9:30pm flight to New York.  
The rest of the reporters are leaving on the bus to head to Utah at 8:30pm.  
When they get back to the hotel all the reporters says goodbye to Tyler and Amanda and waves them off.  
Rory then waves the rest of the reporters off and calls Logan when she gets back into her room.

Rory gets her suitcase and bags and heads down to the reception where she checks out.  
Rory then waits in the lobby for Logan to pick her up.  
Logan grabs her bag and suitcase up and takes them to his car.

"You look beautiful tonight Ace" Logan says and kisses Rory

"Thanks" Rory replys

* * *

Logan drives Rory to his place and when they arrive Logan gets her suitcase and bag out of the car.  
Logan unlock the door and they go in, Logan puts Rory's suitcase in his room then comes back out.

"Where's Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary and Honor?" Rory asks

"They headed back to Hartford after I dropped you off at the hotel. I thought we could go to Hartford in a couple of days, Im sure you want to see your mum" Logan says

"Sounds good Logan" Rory tells Logan "I love you Logan and Im sorry about everything"

"I love you too Ace, now stop all this apologizing, I have already forgiven you" Logan says kissing Rory "Lets have dinner now, you must be hungry eating for two"

"Me and baby are hungry" Rory says and Logan just smiles at Rory.

* * *

Logan heats the dinner that he made earlier and Rory sits down at the table.  
Logan joins her when he has heated the dinner up and they eat dinner.  
After dinner Logan gets Ice cream out and it is Rory's favourite flavor Cookies and Cream.

"Cookies and Cream Ice cream, my favourite" Rory says kissing "Your the best Logan"

"I know it is Ace, thats why I brought it" Logan responds "All just for you"

* * *

While Rory eats her Ice cream Logan does the dishes, when he finsihes he sits in the lougne with Rory.  
When Rory finishes Rory puts the Ice cream cartoon in the rubbish and goes back into the lounge and sits back down and lies agaisn't Logan.  
Logan puts his arm over Rory's shoulder and grabs her hand and holds it.

"Ace I want you to know that Im going to be here for you and our baby. Im not going to be like your father or even like my father.  
Im going to be with you all the way through the remainder of your pregnancy and the birth" Logan tells Rory resting their intwined fingers on Rory's stomach

"I know you are Logan, I don't need convincing of it but I do like hearing it" Rory says, turns and kisses Logan

* * *

While they are kissing Rory deepens the kiss making it more passionate and she slips her hands under Logan's shirt feeling his hot abs.

"Logan, have you been working out?" Rory asks with a huge smile on her face leaning her chin on Logan's chest

"Yes Ace I have, You like?" Logan asks

"No, Me Love" Rory replys suductivley in Logans ear "Make love to me Logan please, I want you so bad"

"You sure Ace?" Logan asks "We wont hurt the baby?"

"Im possitive Logan and no it's completly safe at this stage of pregnancy" Rory says "I have missed being with you, I want you Mac"

* * *

Logan leads Rory upstairs to his room kissing her all the time.  
Rory strips Logans clothes off and Logan does the same with Rory's as they head to his bed naked.

"Your pregnant body is sexy Ace" Logan says

"Your body is hot and sexy too Logan" Rory replys

"Ace If I start hurting you please tell me" Logan says

"I will Logan" Rory tells Logan "but you wont hurt me, your always so gentle, thats one of the things I love about you"

They both head to Logans bed and he starts making love to Rory.  
As they make love he makes Rory have an orgasm making her moan out Logans name.  
They cuddle up afterwards and Rory is lying in Logan's arms.

* * *

"Logan" Rory says

"Yeah Ace?" Logan asks

"Well I was thinking since we are both moving to New York, We should find a place together and move in together" Rory says

"I would love that Ace" Logan says "We could look at house over the next two weeks, maybe with a big backyard"

"Logan we don't need a big backyard, I think a small one would do us and bub" Rory says

"What ever you want Ace, but it's not like I can't afford it" Logan tells Rory and kissing her. "but what ever makes you happy Ace"

"So where calling the baby bub now?" Logan asks

"Well we don't have a name for her yet" Rory says

* * *

Rory gets dressed into her matertinty pyjamas and hopes back into bed with Logan.  
Rory lies in Logan's arm before she drifts of to sleep. Logan just watches Rory sleep before he goes to sleep himself.

"Night Ace" Logan says kissing Rory's forehead

"Love you Logan" Rory replys in her sleep

"Love you too Ace" Logan responds back just before drifting off to sleep.

During the night Rory wakes up several times to go to the toilet.

* * *

Sunday morning Rory wakes up before Logan and she just lies in bed cuddling Logan and draws circles on her pregnant stomach.  
A few minutes later Rory starts getting hungry so she decides to wake Logan.

Rory kisses Logan on his lips "Wake up Logan" Rory says to Logan

Logan opens his eyes to Rory leaning over him "Ace, go back to sleep, you need to stay healthy and need lots of sleep"

"Me and bub are hungry, not tired" Rory says "We are craving blueberry and banana muffins"

"Ace I don't have any muffins in my cupboard of any sort here and I thought you didn't like fruit" Logan says and Rory frowns

"I want blueberry and banana muffins Logan" Rory says whinning giving Logan her puppy dog eyes  
"Please, do it for your hungry pregnant girlfriend who is carrying your child"

"Ok, I'll go out and get you some blueberry and banana muffins" Logan says "I'll be back in a while with your muffin's"

"Thankyou Logan, I know I am being a pain" Rory says kissing Logan

"Your not being a pain Ace, your just pregnant" Logan says "Why don't you have a nap or watch some Tv while Im out"

"Ok" Rory says

* * *

Logan grabs his keys and his cell phone kissing Rory before he goes.  
Logan hops in his car and drives to a bakery and finds Rory her blueberry and banana muffins, but they don't have any at the bakerys he goes to.  
The last bakery the owner comes up to Logan and he knows him and Logan tells him about his girlfriend being pregnant and craving blueberry and banana muffins.

"If you come back in 20 minutes, I will have some blueberry and banana muffins ready for you Logan" the bakery own tells Logan  
"Also give me a call if she ever wants more"

"Sure" Logan says and leaves.

He gets a call from his sister as he is leaving the bakery and Logan answers his cell.

"Hello Honor" Logan anwsers his phone

"Hey Logan" Honor replyss "Josh wanted me to invite you and Rory over to lunch while you are in Hartford."

"I talk to Rory about when and get back to you" Logan says

"Sure" Honor asks "Im gussing Rory woke up with pregnancy cravings?"

"Yeah she did" Logan replys "And keep using the line about her carring her child"

"Classic, I have used that on Josh several times this morning and week all ready" Honor says laughting

* * *

"Honor I need some advice. Im planning on propossing to Rory tonight, but I want to do it right this time, so any advice?" Logan asks

"Logan you do know this is so soon since she has turned you down" Honor tells Logan "Are you sure this is the right time"

"I am Honor, but Im going to make sure she know I am not going to walk away again even if she does decide to turn me down again" Logan says  
"I love her Honor, more than I knew was possible, she's like my soul mate and I know she turned be down the first time because she wasn't ready"

"Well If your really sure Logan, but I suggest if you want a new start and really want to marry Rory then I suggest you get a different ring" Honor says  
"For the seting I would suggest somewhere quiet, just the two of you"

"Thanks for the advice Honor" Logan says

"That's ok and good Luck, Rory's a wonderful person" Honor tells Logan "She is already like a sister to me"

"I know Honor" Logan says and then Honor and Logan hang up

* * *

Logan walks into a Jellewery Store and looks at the engagement rings trying to find one that his Ace will love.  
A sales person comes up to him and asks if he needs any help.

"Hi Sir, do you need any help?" The Sales lady asks

"Im looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend" Logan tells the sales lady  
"Something Elegant, Feminine and Im not too concerned on the price because she is worth it"

"She is one very lucky woman, I hope all goes well sir" the sales lady says

The sales person goes and gets a few engagement rings to shows Logan them.  
The sales person comes to a rings and shows Logan it. It is a Petite Cathedral Pave Diamond Engagement ring in18k White Gold.  
It has tiny diamonds on both sides of the center diamond.

"This one is perfect" Logan says

They go to the counter and Logan pays for the ring and the sale lady says good luck to Logan.

* * *

Logan leaves the store with the ring putting it in his jacket pocket.  
Logan rings a resturant and makes a reservation for Rory and him for 6:30pm.  
Logan then goes back to the bakery and picks up his muffins that are ready and he pays then heads home.

* * *

Logan is at Logan's place watching the Tv in her dressing gown waiting for Logan to return when there is a knock at the door.  
Rory gets up and walks to the door opening it to Shane standing their in a shirt of Logan and her pyjamas shorts.

"Hi, Im looking for Logan Huntsberger, He lives here?" Shane asks

"Im sorry Shane but Logan's gone out" Rory says

"Rory what are you doing here?" Shane asks bitterly and meanly

"Well since this is my boyfriends house.." Rory says and Shane cuts her off

"Yeah right, Logan doesn't have a girlfriend, Iv'e known Logan for 4 months" Shane claims

"Well Iv'e known him for 3 years" Rory tells Shane

"Yeah right, I heard that he is single" Shane claims

"Well you heard wrong Shane, Im taken" Logan tells Shane walking over and kisses Rory infront of Shane "So you can leave now, bye Shane"

Shane walks off calling Rory a bitch as she leaves back to her house down the road.

* * *

Rory and Logan goes inside and they sit down on the couch.

"Hey Ace, Im sorry about Shane, nothing ever happened between us, I promise you. She lives down the street and she's been flirting with me  
all the time trying to get me to ask her out and don't listen to her" Logan tells Rory

"It's ok Logan, I belelive you" Rory says leaning on Logan

"Here's your muffins Ace" Logan says handing her the muffins

"Thanks Logan" Rory says

"Thats Ok Ace" Logan tells Rory "Im taking you out to dinner tonight"

"Logan we don't have to" Rory says eating her muffins

"Yeah but I want to. We have a reservation at a resturant" Logan replys "So you need to be ready by 6pm"

* * *

Logan gets himself some breakfast and joins Rory in the lounge.  
They eat breakfast and cuddles up on the couch.  
When they finish they head upstairs and has a shower together.  
After the shower they get changed into some clothes.

"What do you want to do today Ace?" Logan asks

"Anything, I don't mind" Rory says

"Well how about I show you around Palo Alto, San Jose and San Francisco then" Logan says

"Sounds good Logan, but not to much walking ok" Rory says

"Of course, if need i'll carry you around" Logan says

"I don't think you will be able to carry me" Rory says

* * *

Logan spends the day showing Rory around Palo Alto, San Jose, San Francisco showing her all the sights.  
They have Lunch in San Jose at a cafe. Rory orders Orange Juice and Chicken Ceaser salad.  
Logan orders a Latte and a BLT burger.

After lunch they continue the sight seeing then goes back to Logans and 3:30pm because Rory is tired from the sight seeing.  
When they get to Logan's place Rory takes a nap before going out to dinner.  
Rory is still sleeping at 5:00pm so Logan wakes Rory up so she can get ready to go out to dinner.  
Rory takes a shower and has a wash. Once she gets out of the shower Rory gets changed into one of her nice maternity dresses.  
Rory wear a nice necklace that Logan had given her for her 21st birthday with her birthstone in it.

Rory comes out and Logan is all ready, he has the ring in his pocket. Logan wraps his arms around her and kisses her on her lips.

"That necklace looks nice on you Ace" Logan says

"It should do, your the who gave it to me on my 21st birthday" Rory says

"I know Ace" Logan says "Lets go"

* * *

Logan locks up and they hop in Logans car. Logan drives them to the resturant and Logan doesn't tell him where they going because he wants it to be a surprise.  
When they arrive at the resturant they go in and a waiteress shows them to their table that Logan reserved earlier that day.  
They look through the menus and order drinks. Logan orders two glasses of sparkling grape fruit juice for Rory and himself.

"This place is loverly Logan" Rory says "And you didn't have to order a non alcoholic drink for you"

"I knew you would like it" Logan says then leans over and kisses Rory "And I kinda do since Im the driver Ace but I don't mind"

The waiter brings them their drinks over to the table. A few minutes later they order and Rory gets a chicken pasta and Logan tells  
the waiter to make sure the cook knows that the chicken need to be really well done because he doesn't want Rory to get food posioning.

* * *

When the meals are cooked the waiter brings them out and they start eating their dinner.  
They talk mainly about the baby and Logan tells Rory that no matter what happens he is not going to walk away from her or their baby.

After dinner Logan orders dessert and while they are waiting Logan goes down on one knee and proposes to Rory.

"Rory, Ace you are my friend, soul mate, lover and going to be the mother of my child. You know how much I love you, we may not have had the easiest times in some of the 3 years we've been dating, and I want you to become my wife, so Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd will you Marry me?" Logan asks openning the ring case Rory gets tears in her eyes but smiles while crying.

"Yes, Yes, Yes Logan Elias Huntzberger, I would love to marry you" Rory says and Logan puts the ring on Rory's finger then kisses Rory

* * *

They hear clapping behind them and havent even noticed the waiter enter with there dessert.

"Congradulations you two" the waiter says as he puts the dessert on the table

"Thanks" Rory and Logan says at the same time

The waiter leaves and Rory and Logan are now sitting beside each other and Rory can't help but look at the ring and is still crying happy tears.

"Ace I was a little worrried there at the start when you where crying" Logan tells Rory

"No they where just happy tears and it's just casue Im hormonal" Rory replys "Even if you did propose this soon and I wasn't pregnant, I still would of said yes"

"Im glad Ace and Im glad it's not because of the baby" Logan says

"Never thought it was" Rory says "Your speach was wonderful just like the first time"

"Thanks Ace" Logan say kissing Rory

"I was wondering why the rings different?' Rory asks

"Well I thought since this was going to be a new start for us, I didn't want to use the same ring" Logan tells Rory  
"and also Honor thought it was better that I got you a new ring not the other one"

"Honors a smart woman" Rory says

* * *

They eat up their dessert and when they finish Logan goes and pays. Rory walks with him out to the car and leans against Logan tiredly.  
Logan opens the door to his car and helps Rory in. Logan drives them back to his place and when they arrive Logan unlock his door and carries Rory into the bedroom.  
Logan places Rory on the bed then goes downstairs looking the front and back doors to his place. Then Logan goes up to bed and slipping in next to Rory; wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead saying goodnight to her.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**  
**It will be updated soon **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: IN SLOW PROGRESS

**Dear Fans / Readers**

Wont be updating or writing more stories for a while as I lost my flash drive that has all my story's on so will need to rewrite them unless I find my flash drive.

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just I've been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories****: **  
Rory Loses her Baby  
Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
Rory's 23rd Birthday  
Rory's De Ja Vu  
Gilmore Girls Twin Girls  
Gilmore Girls Double Divorce  
Rory In Wonderland

**Stories I'm Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
**1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed  
but at Moment I am working on fixing up all my current story's of the chapters that are there to improve them**

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile page Hope you Vote  
Also Cheek out my profile page for my Story Challenges.  
Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews**  
**Please Continue to Read My Stories**

Hope You All had a Great Queens Birthday


End file.
